Bella
by Alexia6
Summary: Starts mid S5 Bella is no ordinary 13 year old girl, she is not even an ordinary slayer or witch and now she is under the protection of Spike and the AI crew. The question is, when the time comes will she be able to protect all of them? CA, BS
1. Chapter 1

Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Joss Whedon's Buffyverse or any part at all of Angel the series. I only own my original characters within this fanfiction.

Pairings: eventually their will be pairings but not for a long time the pairings will be S/B and C/A i want to focus on Bella and her relationships with the characters first though.

Chapter One:

The engine of the motorcycle roared through the streets of the "Burb" part of LA as the blonde haired, chain smoking, profanity over-using, knight in black leather armour straddled it like a horse.

"Ponce thinks I need him, I can't fight crime on my own without getting all troublesome" he mumbled irately

Ok one time he got pulled in by that one handed Texan but he made up for it in the end. Another endless tiff between the two soulful vamps had sent Spike back onto the streets to be the champion he was, not some blue goddess's pet or ponces little lap dog. No! He was a rogue warrior out to help the helpless at the street level, not from the top of some uber evil law firm.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts as he sensed a nest of vampires nearby and they were having a hell of a party.

The house was quite easy to find, trashed beyond belief with the stench of death coming from the inside. He snuck through the back door to find two vampires feeding off what was left of a woman who was sprawled across the kitchen table.

"Evan, Adderly come lookie what I've found" called a gruff voice from up the stair-case of the two story house.

"Coming" called the male vampire, Spike sneaked behind them and dusted them through their backs like a silent assassin.

Spike began to make his way stealthily up the staircase when when he heard a piercing scream followed by a exclamation of "HOLY SHIT, THE WITCH HAS GONE MAD!!"

He reached the landing and came face to face with the four vampires who looked even more white then usual.

"Hello boys" he smirked before vamping out and quickly disposing of all the vampires before they could be snapped out of their horrified trances.

He made his way towards the bedroom where he heard the screaming from and opened it to find a young girls room, with a young girl sitting the centre of it with red sparks flying around her vacantly looking towards him.

"Poppet are you ok? I'm here to help you" he said quietly and quite nervously approaching the young witch.

As if she knew who he was the young girl smiled and the sparks disappeared

"I knew you'd save me" she almost whispered before fainting

Spike shook the young girl "Wake up little one, we have to get out of here before the rest of the nest returns and feeds me sunshine for breakfast"

Her eyes flittered open and she grabbed his arm shaking uncontrollably.

He wrapped his arms around the young girl "Listen poppet we have to get to my bike before they get back here, you have to get a hold of yourself!"

She stopped shaking and followed him down the stairs before they passed the kitchen he quickly covered her eyes to spare her the horror of her mangled parents.

As they finally made it outside the house they came face to face with an ugly looking vamp all dressed in biker gear who quickly launched himself at the girl.

Before Spike could stop him the vamp closed in on the girl and then was suddenly thrown back at least 10 feet. Highly confused Spike rushed forward to finish off the, even more confused vampire and then made his way back to the girl.

"What the hell was that poppet?" he asked only receiving a blank stare in response

He grabbed her hand and dragged her to his bike and quickly sped off towards his apartment so he could work out what to do with this girl with strange powers and even stranger strength.

When they arrived he saw she had been crying, so he offered her a handkerchief uneasily.

"I'm sorry pet, I wish I could've saved your parents" he said uncomfortably

The girl finally looked up at him and spoke "They weren't my parents…..you wont let them take me to foster care will you Spike?" she said pleadingly using extreme puppy dog eyes

"Well I have to contact the police pet wait……how'd you know my name?" he asked worriedly beginning to wonder exactly what he had gotten himself into.

"I had a premonition before the nest came, you were gonna look after me and the angel is gonna help you with all the mumbo jumbo to make it possible" she said quickly

"The Angel??……Oh bugger not the poof" growled Spike

"I know you can be my guardian Spike your the champion, and we'll be the best of friends I can even help you with you slaying, I'm a witch you know" she said quickly before lowering her voice

"And I think the slayers dead because I've been called…….I'm trying to avoid a watcher …I don't like being told what to do" she said quietly

Spike's heart ached at the mention of Buffy and memories of her brief but painful death resurfaced before he quickly buried them deep again.

"Well that explains your throwing of that Vamp a hundred feet, but poppet your not The Slayer you're A slayer there was an apocalypse and Red did some hocus pocus now all potentials are slayers." explained Spike as concisely as possible.

"Oh then I wont get a watcher?" she asked happily

"No and I think your witch thing Is putting off the slayer radar because they haven't come to train you yet."

"That's good I'd much rather stay with you Spike" she grinned adorably naively

"It's not as simple as that poppet, there's legal issues and I'm kinda dead" he sighed

"The Angel helps with that……..You're the only one I have! And my vision saw us being a family" she frowned frustratedly

Spike sighed defeated and looked at the helpless…….well kind of helpless young girl. He always had and would be a sucker for a pretty face and a damsel in distress.

"Ok tomorrow we'll go see the great poof cause I see a kindred spirit in you we're both are alone in this world…….why not be alone together eh poppet" he smiled

The girl squealed and launched into a hug "You're the best Spikey and by the way my names Annabella"

He laughed and joked "I dunno you look like a poppet to me"

The little one rolled her eyes and "Ok Spike" yawning, completely drained from the day she had endured.

"You need to sleep pet, its been an exhausting night hasn't it……take the bed just through the doors there and i'll sleep on the couch"

She smiled gratefully "I am sleepy, goodnight Spikey" she said before surprisingly kissing his cheek and heading into the bedroom

Spike listened carefully until her heartbeat slowed and she was in a deep sleep and collapsed on the couch with a sigh.

What had he bloody gotten himself into!

A/N PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IT WILL MUCH APPRECIATED XOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Its kinda short i know but i've written a few more chapters so you wont have to wait long as long as i get a few REVIEWSSS!!!!

Chapter 2

Annabella's POV

I woke up a little dazed and not realising immediately where I was, before I looked over at the long leather coat draped over the chair near the bed.

I couldn't suppress my relief…….It wasn't a dream

I was finally free, free of that alcoholic bitch of an aunt and perverted uncle!

And those psycho vampires didn't kill me, my champion had finally arrived to save me and look after me.

I wandered out into the lounge room to see Spike sat in front of the TV watching the news.

He must have heard me because he turned to smile "Morning Poppet, did you sleep well?" he asked cheerfully

"I slept the best I've slept in years" I replied truthfully

He nodded "There's food in the kitchen I ordered you some breakfast, and all your clothes are in bags by the front door"

"You went and got all my clothes?" I asked highly amused and shocked he would even think to do so.

"Well I would have gotten you a change of clothes but I didn't know what you'd want to bloody wear so I took them all, and it meant I didn't have to touch your knickers" he said slightly embarrassed

I giggled at his use of the word knickers and said "Its ok thanks for even thinking of it" I said gratefully.

"Well go eat then get showered and dressed our lift will be here in an hour. The great pansy is sending a car round" he replied

I was all ready within 45 minutes I decided on a jean mini, my purple trainers and a white and purple collared t-shirt. I left my long brown hair down with a purple headband in my hair. I walked out of the bedroom and sat next to Spike on the couch in the lounge.

"Ok poppet, you gonna tell me a bit about yourself before we leave?" he asked smirking

I sighed "Ok heres the footnotes……..I'm 13 years old my birthday is the 25th of September, Both my parents were killed when I was 10 in a terrible car accident, I was sent to live with my mothers alcoholic sister and her husband a pervert who likes to peek at me in the shower now that I've "developed" ,

I added bitterly……..before talking a deep breath and continuing " I'm a witch my mother taught me everything I know, but since everything's locked up in my parents house I haven't been practising since they died, I'm apparently a slayer according to you, which my father would have loved considering he's a former watcher who quit over disagreements with the watchers council, I now have no family both sets of grandparents were only children, my father was also an only child, my mother only had one sister and she never had any other children."

Spike looked at me blankly "You've had a hell of a life haven't you pet….your uncle never you know.." he trailed off

"No no, but I think eventually he would have actually... I'm positive he would have" I replied quietly

To my surprise he pulled me into a tight hug stroking my hair comfortingly.

"I'm never going to let anyone hurt you poppet, never again I swear it" he said gruff with emotion

I felt my eyes well up with unshed tears of relief…..my visions were real he was going to be my champion.

"You don't know how much this means to me" I sobbed

"Hey poppet don't cry, everything will be ok I promise" said Spike sweetly before there was a knock at the door.

"Wipe those eyes love, your about to meet Broody boy" he smiled


	3. Chapter 3

HI i love Lady Kryptonite! she's my lovely reviewer well only reviewer so this is for her :) Thanks heaps it means alot.

I will love all my other readers too if they leave a quick review :)

Chapter 3

We entered the foreboding building which buzzed with flittering people in fancy looking suits. I held on to Spike's arm tightly and stared around the building's foyer nervously. Eventually we made our way towards a double door office and before Spike could even knock the door was flung open. The most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life stood there with a look of pure irritation, dismay and amusement in his eyes.

"So much for making it on your own Spike" he smirked with a similar one I had seen on Spike's face.

"I'm not here for me Dark Tall and Forehead, I'm here for the girl" replied Spike in a snide tone which matched the handsome man's

The Tall Dark and outrageously sexy man turned to me and immediately his features softened and he smiled.

"Nice to meet you, My names Angel" he said extending his hand

I shook it and despite myself, blushed furiously

"My names Annabella" I stuttered earning myself a glare from Spike and a wink from Angel.

"Simmer down, She's thirteen" growled Spike protectively

Angel's eyes widened "Thirteen?"

"Yeah I know I developed early, around twelve but this isn't about my age this is about you helping me Angel." I replied once I regained my composure

We sat in the large leather chairs facing his desk and suddenly Angel seemed all business.

"I understand you are a slayer Bella" he said

I nodded solemnly

"Well the best thing for you is to be with others like you, and people who can look after you since you are extremely young."

"Where is this heading Angel?" I asked confusedly as Spike tensed beside me

"She has to go to Buffy" He said directing his response to Spike.

"You want to send me away!" I exclaimed angrily slamming my fist into the desk startling both men.

Angel looked at me incredulously

"Now listen you cant really expect Spike to take care of you, he can't even look after himself and he's dead!"

I stood up angrily my eyes blazing

"Listen here pretty boy, I am a witch before I'm a damn slayer and my wiccan instincts tell me that you are my Angel, who is supposed to help me stay with Spike, Not be sent away from him! None of these damn Buffy people have come to help me, I've been a slayer for almost a year and almost went insane from it!"

"Spike saved me, in my vision we were supposed to be a family. And look at it this way GENIUS I'm a Witch and A SLAYER every damn bad creepy crawly will be after me when this gets out…….Who better to protect me then two Vampires with souls, a re-born god, ass kicking lawyer and an ex watcher with some crazy knowledge and dark edge? I'd be one in a million with those slayers! With all of you I am numero uno …..Plus some bad days are coming and I think you may just need me as much I need all of you" I finished scathingly before sitting back down.

Spike held back a laugh before suddenly looking at me quizzically

"How did you know all about the Fang Gang?" They both asked simultaneously

I blushed "Ok maybe my mother transcended to a Goddess and I have a tinsy bit of seer in me"

"So does she stay?" asked Spike

Angel sighed "I guess she stays…..I cant believe I'm letting you look after a thirteen year old girl"

"He's going to be great" I said grinning at Spike who smiled back at me

Angel frowned before pressing a button on his telephone

"Harmony send in James from Forgery and send Gunn in as well" he said

"Yes boss…..Hi Spikey" said an annoying voice over the intercom

I raised an eyebrow at Spike who looked as though if his blood were warm it would be rushing straight to his face.

Angel then quickly typed a few things into his computer and looked over at me

"Ok, So your name is Annabella James, Your mother was Caroline and father was David, Your mothers sister was Martha Trike married to Gordon Trike, Mothers maiden Name was Blake……..Ha Spike will be William Blake a real poet" laughed Angel

"Shut up Ponce" growled Spike

Angel coughed "Anyway born September 25th, and it seems you have a property that you don't use"

"I'm supposed to get it at 18 or give permission for my guardians to reside there with me……I wouldn't let that greedy bitch get her hands on my house……it would be nice to go back there now though" I sighed suddenly missing my house a lot more then I had in a while.

"Well if all goes to plan, I could have this glass installed in your house so you and Spike could live there" replied Angel thoughtfully

"Really?"

"I don't see why not it's close to good schools and in a nice safe area of town, I think it'd be a great place for you to live and grow up in "

"That's only if your comfortable with it of course pet" said Spike sensitively

"Why wouldn't I be we're family now" I beamed happily

"A pretty crazy one" snorted Spike

"But a family just the same, we're all gonna look after you Bella" smiled Angel

Spike just nodded in agreement something that almost looked as though it gave him physical pain.

Suddenly two people entered the room one was a handsome African-American man in what looked like a Gucci suit, the other was a weedy looking older man wearing glasses.

"How can I help you Mr Angel" asked the weedy man

"James I need a set of Identification records for Spike here under the name of William Blake with his parents names as Tania and Roland Blake make him 28 and I need them immediately……Also I need adoption papers made out from 1 month ago for Miss Annabelle James to be in custody of William Blake, I need these immediately James."

"Yes sir I'll get right on it"

"Gunn, This is Annabella she'll be staying with us from now on so I need all her important certificates, social security number, medical records everything, Also her Aunt and Uncle a Martha and Gordon Trike were recently murdered by a vampire nest, I need the LAPD to know Annabella was with her Uncle William Blake who had full and legal guardianship of her at the time of the murders, All evidence of her being in that house at the time of the attack is to be destroyed this is vital Gunn. Tonight I want you Wes and Illyria at Spikes at 8.30 so you can be filled in on the situation."

"Ok Boss, see you tonight and nice to meet you Belle" smiled Gunn

I grinned back "Nice to meet you too Gunn". I fluttered my eyelashes flirtatiously at the handsome man who winked at me and grinned cheekily.

"She's Thirteen!" exclaimed Spike and Angel

Gunn looked mightily surprised and turned back to look at me

"Damn girls are sure growing up quick these days" he said before giving everyone a wave and leaving

I smirked quite happy that two handsome men had been shocked at my age in one day. I knew I was beautiful I had an olive complexion and the flawless skin which I inherited from my father. My hair was a dark almost black brown that was down to the middle of my back and naturally sat in large ringlets.

I was very tall for a girl almost 5'7 but I knew I wouldn't grow much more and my eyes were a golden brown, my father used to call me kitten because he said that's what my big gold eyes reminded him of. I was already curvy in all the right places which always got me lots of male attention both unwanted and wanted. I mentally chastised myself for being so vain, but not before I caught myself in the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair which was a little dishevelled.

"Bella will you go with Harmony for a while, I want you to meet Wesley and Illyria" said Angel

"Oh ok, Spike are you coming?" I asked pushed out of my day dreaming

"I need to talk to Angel for a bit Poppet…Harmony will look after you" replied Spike turning his attention to Harmony

"Touch the girl and I will inflict upon you the most painful death ever experienced in the history of the earth understand Harmony" he said so seriously the blonde girl actually took a step back

"I'm on pigs blood now Spike you know that!" she exclaimed defensively

"Pigs arse" mumbled Spike

"She's a vampire!" I squealed nervously

"Its ok Bella, she's one of us" said Angel calmly which gained a grin from Harmony

I looked at the girl suspiciously, blonde and stupid…….I could dust her in a flash

"Ok, Lets go then but know this blondie…..I'm a slayer and I've dusted bigger baddies then you" I said making my way to the doors

"See you soon boys" I said waving behind me and following her through the doors

"You know I totally thought you and me were going to be friends Annabella especially since Spike is like you dad and me and him have a thing"

I giggled "You and him have a thing?"

"Yeah we do" she replied defensively

I patted her shoulder "Oh you mean you fucked" I laughed

"It's more then that!" she exclaimed defensively

"Darlin I read people quite well and wherever Spike's heart is, it is certainly not with you, move on to someone else because you'll never have him"

She looked at me with her jaw almost hitting the floor

"Here's Wesley's office, you're a mean little girl" she huffed

"The truth is sometimes mean dear, Thanks for the help" I replied before stepping into the office

I was greeted by the sight of a scruffy looking man lecturing a blue almost naked woman.

"I've been through this Illyria, you have to wear clothes or you will draw attention to yourself"

"Her clothes are uncomfortable and I refuse to wear them, let them look I will crush them." replied the woman defiantly her strange icy blue eyes on fire.

"Maybe you need to more delicate materials" I said quietly noticing the cheap polyester cotton blend checked dress she had thrown to the ground.

"Is this the girl that my pet found?" asked the blue girl ignoring me.

"Yes Illyria this is Annabella, I'm Wesley its lovely to meet you" he said smiling and offering me his hand

I shook his hand carefully dodging the glaring blue woman

"You have great power little one, are you here to destroy me?" she asked accusingly

"What! No I'm just here to meet Wesley I don't want to destroy you" I exclaimed a little frightened of the woman.

"What are these delicate materials you speak of? Will they resolve my clothing dilemma?" she demanded

I looked at her nervously

"Um I guess maybe we could go shopping sometime" Suddenly she picked up the dress and slipped it over her head and seized my arm

"I shall go do this shopping with the little one Wesley" she announced

"Illyria I don't really think this is such a good idea"

"Why not, I wont hurt the girl besides I doubt her power would allow it"

"You just met her Illyria!" exclaimed Wesley

"I don't mind, I kinda feel bad for her and if I can help" I said uncomfortably

"See the girl doesn't mind" said Illyria

Realising he wouldn't change her mind Wesley gave up

"Ok but only if it's fine with Spike and Angel, as well as Annabella"

"Well its ok with me, I mean I'll need to get to know all of you eventually" I said as butterflies fluttered rampantly through my stomach

"Alright then, take Annabella to Angels office and speak to them, you will also have to get the company card from Angel….I'll let them know your on your way" sighed Wesley defeated

"Come little one we shall go do this shopping you speak of" she said grabbing my wrist and dragging me out the door

"BYE WESLEY" I called back to him as we hurtled towards Angel's office.

"You want to take her shopping?" asked Spike incredulously when we arrived

"Absolutely Not" exclaimed Angel

"Pet, no play time for a month if you allow the girl to go" said Illyria to Spike

"Pet? You're her pet?" I giggled

He rolled his eyes and glared at her while thinking.

"Only if there's no play time ever again!" he exclaimed smugly

To his surprise she nodded "Ok no more play time"

"No No No" chanted Angel shaking his head furiously

"I shall not hurt the little one" said Illyria almost pouting

"Come on Angel, the lady needs some clothes" I said getting used to the idea of having my own big blue barbie doll.

"Pleeasssee" I pouted as adorably as possible

"Damn I just figured out who the poppet looks like!" exclaimed Spike looking at Angel.

"Cordy" said Angel quietly a flash of pain visible in his eyes so briefly it was almost un-noticeable.

"Ok, as long as you look human during this escapade and take a guard with you" he sighed

"YAY!" I exclaimed hugging Angel and Spike

"Ok make with the plastic fantastic" I added quickly wondering how much a corporate card could handle.

"Thank you both, I hope this trip ends my clothing problem" said Illyria tightly as i took the card from Angel as was escorted down to a gleaming black limoseine.

Ohhhh yeah this was gonna be fun!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A limousine picked us up so I took Illyria to the finest stores, I could think of, that only used quality materials. 

She had changed her skin colour, eyes and hair to look more human so that we wouldn't draw too much attention to ourselves. We went to every store imaginable and by the end of the experience we found that silk, satin, cashmere, angora, pure cotton and velvet ……The most expensive materials possible were the only ones which didn't irritate her skin.

In the end we left with half a dozen silk shirts In various lengths and colours, 4 warm jumpers, two cardigans one in white and one in black, 3 skirts, 2 pairs of cotton pants, one silk lined jacket and a knee length coat as well as 3 dresses one full length evening dress in black velvet that was fitted and had a ample split up the side, one everyday shirt-dress in a pretty shade of blue that could be worn at night with the right accessories and a fabulous red silk halter dress that ended just above the knee.

It actually ended up being some major fun, "blue" told me awesome stories of her god days and I helped her understand some of the baffling things about life in the noughties. I also got her a whole bag of much needed accessories. Totally like having a barbie doll to mould...just wayyy scarier. 

After an exhaustive trip we finally jumped into the limousine and blue sighed

"I am extremely tired" she stated

"Yeah it was kinda intense wasn't it" I laughed

She patted my knee "I am happy that I have clothes that don't irritate me like Fred's clothes, I also I felt very awkward wearing them around everyone especially Wesley because of my resemblance to her" she said quietly 

I nodded understanding how she felt "Can you change your hair colour? You know make yourself look different?" I asked

"I can only change my eyes and skin, my hair and features cannot be changed" she replied

"Have you thought about being a bit tanned?" I asked curiously 

"Tanned?" she asked 

"You know making your skin a little darker" I explained

I rolled down the window and looked for a nicely tanned woman who wasn't fake orange.

"Like that lady" I said pointing out a woman with beautiful sun kissed skin

"Ohh I can try to replicate her skin tone" she said before closing her eyes

Slowly her milky white skin turned into a pretty light tan and she opened her eyes widely

I grinned happily "You look less different already!" 

She smiled back "Really? Should I change my eye colour?"

"Why not, how about a nice green?" again she closed her eyes and opened them to reveal a dazzling green

I knocked on the driver's window "Can you take us to the nearest Hair Salon?" 

"Yes mam" he said tipping his hat

"More shopping" said Illyria in an utterly frightened tone

I giggled "No you get to sit, we are going to get your hair done!" 

"Oh" she said still looking a little frightened 

When we finally arrived I instructed the hairdresser to cut her hair into an above the shoulder bob with a thick side fringe and dye it a shade of golden blonde. While Illyria sat in the chair I ran back to the car and picked out an outfit for her. 

I chose a royal blue silk shirtdress with a thick black patent belt and matching black patent ballet slippers. To accessorize I grabbed a pretty silver necklace that a onyx stone hung from and some chunky silver bangles. 

After her hair was done I told her to get changed in the bathroom then I helped her with all the accessories. 

"Wow blue, you look amazing….so gorgeous and sophisticated!" I exclaimed happily

"Thank you, it's all because of you little one" she said almost cracking a genuine smile.

"It was my pleasure, I'm just happy we can be good friends" I smiled before we drove off back to Spikes apartment where everyone would be waiting.

When we finally arrived we walked into a complete Polaroid moment...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bloody Hell"

"Goddamn!"

"Oh my"

"Is that really you?"

Exclaimed all the guys as we walked into the apartment

"You guys approve?" I asked grinning

"She….well" said Spike

"It's like…she's not" started Gunn

"Fred anymore" said Wesley sadly

A silence fell across the room before Wesley began to speak again

"Thank you, you have no idea how much easier this makes…..everything" he added

I smiled and nodded understanding the loss of a loved one "Well I guess we should unpack all her clothes where is her apartment?" I asked

Angel laughed "She doesn't have an apartment"

I frowned "Where does she sleep then?"

"Somewhere in the building" he shrugged

"That's terrible! Blue your staying with me and Spike" I announced upset that Angel would treat her in such an uncaring way

"Whoa Pet, it's kinda a tight squeeze already"

"Well my house has four bedrooms so she can have one of them, besides someone's going to have to be able to take me out into the daylight" I reasoned with him

"Would you like to come home with us Blue?" I asked

"That would be satisfactory, the floor of Wesley's office is not a comfortable resting place" she said

"Excellent its settled then" I grinned

Suddenly the door burst open and a green demon in a horrible blue suit who looked like he was wearing eyeliner walked into the room.

"I'm here cupcakes!!" he called

"DEMON" I hollered before charging at him and being grabbed by Angel by the back of my shirt as the demon ducked.

"Good Demon, This is Lorne he wouldn't hurt a fly he's a make love not war demon" assured Angel

"Oh umm sorry Lorne" I said embarrassedly shaking his hand

The demon smiled "No sweat, sweetie pie happens all the time and wow what a job you did on miss goddess!"

I blushed before Angel coughed and gave Lorne a pointed look

"Sorry Angelcakes I'll zip it" he said sitting down as Angel began to speak.

"Gunn told me about your inheritance, if you would like I could have it all fitted with the special glass so Spike can walk around during the day and have it cleaned by the end of the week " said Angel

"That would be great Angel I finally can move back in without worrying about it being destroyed" I smiled

"You might want to have it de-bugged we cant completely trust wolfram and harts people" he added

I giggled "Our house has that many protection spells on it, anything they try to implant will explode in their hands"

"Oh well good to know" he laughed heartily

Then from his briefcase Gunn handed Spike a document file

"In there is passports for both of you, a drivers licence, birth certificates, social security numbers and a copy of the adoption papers I might get something drawn up for Illyria to" he said professionally

"Wow Gunn, you're so clever! How did you manage all this?" I exclaimed looking through the files

He blushed slightly "It wasn't that hard when you have this law firm behind ya"

"I think it's that huge brain you have there" I said smiling and cheekily wondering what else was huge on the handsome man. As if reading my thoughts Spike pulled me away

"Ok that's your que to leave, send Blue's clothes to the house and me and the poppet will start packing" he said beginning to usher all of our guests out the front door and looking at me scoldingly.

Chapter 5

The white weatherboard house gleamed, the gardens perfectly manicured with even the front gate given a fresh coat of paint. It was double storied with large trees shading the front yard and a balcony around the top floor.

"Wow poppet you didn't tell me you lived in such a nice house!" observed Spike

I blushed "It hasn't look this good since my parents died, Angel's people did a great job"

They pulled into the garage and entered through the side down so Spike wouldn't get fried. The garage opened into the kitchen which looked as though it had been cleaned spotless. In fact as I took Illyria and Spike around the house it looked as though everything had been cleaned and put back in its place.

The upstairs contained the master bedroom with en-suite which faced on to my old bedroom as well as a guest room, bathroom, study and a small tv area in between the rooms. I put my hand on my parents door and opened it, despite being dusted and aired out it still smelt like my mother. I went into the wardrobe that was still full of their clothes and took out my father's favourite jacket I held it up against myself and inhaled his scent trying closing my eyes to hold back the tears when I heard Spike enter the room.

"Pet, I think you should take your parents room" he suggested

"But where will you sleep?" I whimpered crying a little now

Spike sat beside me on the bed and hugged me

"Your rooms a tad pink at the moment but we'll just give it a lick of paint " he replied smiling

"You're the best you know that" I grinned kissing his cheek

Illyria was very impressed with her room even cracking a smile at the sight of the bed. She was especially content when I told her "The Green Room" would give her the luck of the Irish.

It only took us a couple of weeks to settle in before it was time for me to head back to school a new nicer private school, which was highly annoying.

"Spike I don't wanna go" I pouted tugged at the pleated skirt I had to wear

"Oh but you look so cute in that uniform love" smirked Spike earning himself a middle finger.

"Hey !You wanna be grounded missy" laughed Spike

"Bite me" I said sticking my tongue out and walking out the door

"Have a good day at school Poppet" called out Spike behind me

The good thing about being associated with a ex goddess, two soulful vampires, an ass kicking lawyer, ex English watcher and a celebrity loving Pylean demon was the limousines. I finally got to ride in style to school which was quite lucky because it seemed like a high style type of place.

"I'll be waiting out the front at 3.00 miss" said the driver Roger

"Thanks Roger see you then" I smiled

"Have a lovely day miss" he added as I exited the car and walked towards the large castle like building.

I walked into the giant hall way and found my way to the school office.

"Can I help you young lady?" asked the secretary

"Um I'm new today" I said nervously

"Ahh yes Miss Annabella James the principle is expecting you" she smiled brightly

I walked into the principles office and sat down in front of a distinguished looking older man.

"Miss James, nice to have you at Hillford Private" he said smiling

"Nice to be at Hillford, you have a gorgeous school Mr Tinning" I replied smoothly

"Thank you we strive for the best especially in our students" he said pointedly

"I see you came from the public school system" he said pointedly

"You should also see I am a straight A's student" I replied tartly

"Yes well our curriculum is a little different in the private system" he replied snootily

Not missing a beat I smiled "We'll my circumstances are a lot different, I'm no longer living with an alcoholic aunt and peeping tom uncle so if I managed straight A's under that pressure I'm sure I will adjust just fine to your different private system curriculum"

His face fell before he smiled contentedly "Miss James I do believe you are going to be a great asset to Hillford"

"Thank you Mr Tinning" I said still a little angry at his arrogance

He handed me a school diary and then three pieces of paper one was a map, the other a timetable and the third an list of clubs and associations at the school.

"Your Buddy is waiting outside my office to show you to all your classes" he added smiling

I nodded and left the office to be greeted by a terribly chirpy blonde girl, who was a little on the chubby side but still very pretty all blue eyed rosy cheeked, I hated her already.

"Hi I'm Katie" smiled the girl shaking my hand

"Annabella" I said a little more disdainfully then I meant to

"Well Annabella welcome to Hellford" laughed the girl as we walked up an immaculate corridor lined with polished oak lockers. I suppressed a smirk and asked "Hellford?"

She giggled infectiously "Yeah, sorry you aren't one of those rich bitches who can't take a joke are you?"

I smirked okay maybe I was hasty to my I hate this girl conclusions

"Nah I actually went to a public school but my uncle wanted me to go somewhere closer to home and more respectable" Katie nodded and led me towards a set of lockers.

"I'm here on scholarship, not that I'm a geek or anything I just have brains don't let the blonde hair fool you" she said straightforwardly

I laughed and nodded

"I'm starting to see that, so why do you hate it here so much?" I asked

We arrived at our lockers which were side by side and I noticed a count down of days on the Johnny Depp calendar that hung on her door.

"This school works on a system of cliques, money and beauty" she said in a less chirpy tone

"I'm too smart for the barbies, not smart enough for the geeks, not emo enough, not punk enough, not jock enough and not a drama nerd" she laughed

"Well I'm not any of those things either so I guess you fit into my clique" I laughed smiling at her

"Good because now you wont have to deal with newbie syndrome on your own like I did" she beamed before dragging me towards a classroom

"The one good thing about this place though, is the older boys are fineeeee" she smirked as we entered the room full of young looking boys with huge potential and snobby looking girls who looked down at me.

"Ahh Miss James and Miss Gianni nice of you to join us" smiled a sweet looking elderly lady

Katie and I exchanged the same shocked look before I was introduced to the class and took my seat next to her.

"Katie Gianni, as in Mindy and Alexander's daughter?" I whispered over to her

"Anabella James as in Caro and Dave's daughter?" she whispered back grinning

I nodded smiling slightly before turning my eyes back to the readings……hmm maybe Hillford wouldn't be as bad as it seems.

We sprinted to a secluded spot where we wouldn't be over heard underneath a tree on the grounds.

"I cant believe you're here!" I exclaimed excitedly hugging my childhood friend

"Me neither, hey I'm sorry bout you folks Caro and Dave were awesome people" she smiled sympathetically

"Yeah, they were….how's Mindy and Alex though I haven't seen them since I ended up in Martha's clutches" I asked changing the subject and suppressing my tears

Katie became un-characteristically sombre

"Dad's coping, since she passed away last year" she said quietly

"Oh fuck Kat I didn't know, how I mean Mindy was always so um so" I began

"Full of life? Cancer takes that away pretty fast" she said bitterly

"The only thing that gets me through is knowing she's transcended you know and that she's always watching" she added softly

I sat and nodded enveloping her in a hug, she pulled away and beamed at me

"You have no idea how good it feels to have another wiccan sister around" she beamed

I laughed "Hmm well I've only just started practising again with some help from Wes I focus more on the slayer side now"

He eyes almost popped out of her head "You're the slayer!!" she squealed

"A slayer, all the potentials were awakened so now there is heaps of us or so I've been told" I replied nonchalantly

"Ok I want to know everything!" she exclaimed excitedly

"It's kind of a crazy story, mostly because the uncle I'm living with is really a vamp who earned his soul for some slayer, died saving the world for her, came back as a ghost trapped to his grand sire…. Angel a mega hottie vamp again with a soul, became corporeal, saved me from a vampire nest that made dinner out of Martha and Gordon and now looks after me while working with and against evil law firm Wolfram and Hart" I explained in as little detail as possible

"Will is a vamp? Girl now I know your messing with me!" she laughed

"I am dead serious chickita! Trust me its some crazy shit"

"Ok I'm not reading your lying but you got admit it's pretty unbelievable, but do tell bout the sexy Angel vamp" she said smirking

"One stop reading my aura, Two when did you start reading aura's and Three It's not only Angel who is the hottie round the office"

"One I'll never stop, Two about two years ago and Three please explain" she said cheekily

'Picture this Tall dark hair, piercing eyes, perfect skin and impeccable hygiene and dress sense as well as a hero complex and brooding side….That's Angel basically angry and angsty sex on legs, Then we have a scruffy almost tortured blue eyed, intelligent ex watcher who has a killer English accent, is softly spoken and has an awesome ass……That's Wesley, Then there is Charlie Gunn everyone calls him Gunn but I call him Charlie to piss him off, in the dictionary under hot chocolate you see Gunn, Those are my three boys Spike is more like my uncle so it's weird describing him…….."

"Sweet as cockney accent, piercing blue eyes, bleached hair, a penchant for black and leather as well as killer cheekbones and what I assume would be a rock hard bod" purred Katie

"How do you……" I asked

"Obviously some major mojo went down to make you a believable niece" she replied

"Obviously" I replied dumbstruck

"Come on girl as much as I'd love to keep chatting bout the sex god's in your life we really got to get to class" she laughed helping me up and dragging me towards the next class"

Before I knew it the day was over and me and Katie said our goodbyes and I headed towards my limo.

"Hi Roger" I greeted the lovely old driver

"Good afternoon Miss how did you enjoy you first day?" he asked opening the door for me

"It's wasn't that bad actually" I smiled

"I'm glad miss" he replied before driving off down the busy LA streets.

We arrived at Wolfram and Hart and I headed off to Angel's office.

"Do you have an appointment" asked Harmony snottily

"Do I look like I need one" I replied icily before heading into the office

I was greeted with the sight of Angel, Spike, Wes and Gunn who for once was in jeans and not a suit (looking a lot more normal) going through some weapons.

"Hello how's my boys" I asked grinning

Spike walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead

"How was school poppet?" he asked

I slumped into a nearby chair "Yeah quite good actually, One of my old friends actually goes there she's a witch too, you know she knows you??" I said still a bit shocked

"That's wonderful Bella, she can help you with your practising more then I can" said Wesley

"I know it was cool and she reads aura's too! So Charlie what's with the new threads?" I asked cheekily

"Girl these are my street clothes, I ain't getting no Gucci suit dirty while fighting the big bad"

I stood up and went towards the weapons picking up a sword

"Sweet what are we killing?" I asked excitedly

"We aren't killing anything" said Angel with finality

"What no fair, I wanna come" I whined

"Poppet it's to dangerous" said Spike

"Besides, you can patrol the cemetery tonight" added Angel

I threw myself in a nearby chair "I'm sick of patrolling, You Vamp's are too easy" I growled

They all laughed and Wesley ruffled my hair "Don't you have some homework?" he asked

"Well yeah but"

"No buts Lorne's coming over to get you so can study, then he'll give you dinner before you go patrol" said Wesley

"I don't have much study though and it wont even be dark when we finish dinner" I protested

"Hmm well maybe Illyria can train with you for a while" said Wesley

"What! That's out of the question" exclaimed Angel

"Why? Illyria needs to blow off some steam and a slayer needs training Angel" insisted Wesley

"She's 13 years old and Illyria is a god!" persisted Angel

"Come on blue wouldn't harm a hair on her head, I think it's a great idea Wes" said Gunn winking at me

"Thank you Charlie, see Angel it'll be fine" I assured him

"Well its fine with me but if she does anything……" said Spike warningly

"You know she wouldn't she's a pussy cat with me" I replied rolling my eyes

"You're just agreeing because it keeps her off your case!" exclaimed Angel

"Do you live with her? I think I know Blue a little better then you and where do you get off trying to tell me how to raise Bella!" said Spike angrily

I stood between the two vampires as there ego's began expand and their fangs started to poke through.

"Whoa boys lets not make this another Spike V Angel show down, I need to train, you are busy, Blue's free and can teach me some kick ass moves, I'll hang with Lorne for a bit, Do my homework, Train with Blue and then go Patrol…..OK" I commanded

Angel relented "Ok but if it turns out badly….."

"You can say I told you so" I replied grinning and pinching his cheek obnoxiously which earned me a slight smile only I could seem to get out the of the old brooding vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

3 months later

Angel sat behind his desk flipping through a photo album Cordy had made him on his birthday, before Jasmine, before the coma. He smiled at the pictures of Gunn, Wes, Fred and her frolicking at the beach during the summer, and the pictures of her and him smiling at the camera with a baby Conner nestled in her arms.

Now the girl who was so full of life, even when she dying from crippling headaches because of him, lay in a hospital bed day in and day out comatose. He heard a knock at the door and Bella came in and sat beside him.

"Hey Angel-pie whatcha doin?" she asked

Angel raised an eyebrow "You have to stop spending so much time with Lorne honey"

She giggled "Nah Lorne's the best, besides it's cuter when I say it"

He couldn't suppress a chuckle "Well that is true"

Bella pulled the photo album out of his hands and started flipping through the pages

"Whoa look at Gunn and Wes they look so different!" she exclaimed turning another page

"Is that Fred? And who is the other chick" she asked curiously

"That's Cordelia she was... well is, my seer" he said softly

"She's a total hottie, where is she now?" asked Bella unknowingly

"Cordy fell into a coma because her human body couldn't handle the visions anymore"

Bella covered her mouth "I'm sorry Angel, I didn't know"

"It's ok honey, I wish you could meet her you two would probably be great friends"

"Really, why's that?" she asked

Angel sighed and pushed back the threatening tears "Because your both beautiful, independent, strong, caring, sweet, feisty women" he laughed realising the similarities between Cordelia and little Bella.

Bella squeezed Angel's hand

"You love her madly don't you" sighed the young girl

Angel nodded "I've never loved anyone as much as I love her in my life, and she doesn't even know"

"I'm sure she does Angel, seers know these things trust me" Bella added far too wisely for a 13 year old

"Of course we do duh!" said a voice that was music to Angel's ears.

ENTER YOUR WELCOME EPISODE

Angel woke in a cold sweat, the dream had seemed so real and Cordelia seemed so alive that he reached for the phone hoping maybe it was Cordy's way of saying "Hello I'm awake come give me some attention"

Before he could even grasp the receiver it began to ring and a sharp pain shot through Angel's stomach, he let it ring a few more times before picking it up.

"Hello"

"Angel, this is Dr Holmes from the Sacred Heart Facility I'm afraid I have some bad news"

Angel dropped the phone already knowing that she was gone, and this time he couldn't save her.

He dropped too his knees and sobbed, for the loss that he knew he would never recover from, for the loss of the only woman who had loved him faults and all, for the one person in this world he loved with his entire heart and soul and for loss of the chance to tell her how he felt.

Meanwhile………..

Bella arose to Spike cooking pancakes in the kitchen

"Good Morning chicklet"

"Morning Spikey" she yawned sitting at the table

"I made your favourite, chocolate chip" he smiled serving up the pancakes

"Why, what'd I do?" she asked suspiciously

"Oh nothing can't an un-dead uncle make his slayer/witch niece some pancakes" he replied serving up.

Bella grinned "You're the best un-dead uncle ever"

Suddenly a pretty light twinkled towards Bella and smacked her right in the face knocking her out of her chair.

"What the bloody hell was that!" exclaimed Spike worriedly before helping Bella off the floor

"I dunno, I feel ok…..OH GOD" she screamed falling to the ground

When she came too Spike and Illyria were hovering over her, She quickly sprung up remembering what she had seen when she fainted.

"We have to go, Angel he's oh god this is terrible" she rambled

"Pet slow down what happened to Angel?" asked Spike

"Cordelia's dead" she said sadly

Spike looked almost worried and rummaged for his keys in his pockets

"Get dressed and I'll go start the car" said Spike flatly

Bella rushed to get ready and found Illyria and Spike sitting in the garage in the car, she slipped into the passenger side as Spike finished his phone conversation.

"I'm sure"

"Yeah we're heading over there now"

"I'm really sorry Wes, Cheerleader was quite the woman"

"Ok, see you soon."

Spike hung up his mobile phone and started the engine, they drove in silence to Angels apartment. When they arrived Wesley and Gunn were already standing outside waiting for Spike.

Wesley looked even more dishevelled and Gunn's eyes looked raw and watery as though he was on the verge of breaking down completely.

"I'm so sorry guys" I said softly hugging both of them

"Me too, she was a wonderful woman" said Spike without his usual note of sarcasm.

"Have you seen him?" I asked

"No we were waiting for you" said Gunn sombrely while Wesley knocked on the door.

"Angel are you in there?" called Wesley but he go no answer.

"Do you think he's at his office" I wondered out loud

Wesley nodded "Perhaps he had some paper work to attend to"

"We gotta find him Wes" said Gunn gruffly

We all headed over to Wolfram and Hart in silence, and entered Angel's office to find him sitting at his desk finishing up a phone call.

I rushed over to him and wrapped my arms around him tightly "I don't even know what to say Angel" I said my eyes welling with tears

"There's nothing you can say, what's done is done" he said bitterly

"How did you know what happened? Did Wes tell you?" he asked

I went to tell him about my visions when I heard a voice yell in my head …….They are listening don't say it out loud!………..It was Angel!

"Yeah we all came over right away" I replied hesitantly before replying in my head…..i saw it, I think I'm your new seer Angel

I know….we're gonna go for a walk and I'm going to share something with you that you cannot tell anyone ok.

I nodded still wrapped tightly against his chest trying not to cry for his loss.

"Spike, I need to start funeral arrangements do you think I can take Bella with me, I think she would know what Cordy would've liked" he asked Spike

"Angel is it really needed right now" asked Wes bewildered

"Yeah bro, she's just passed can't we grieve for at least five minutes!" exclaimed Gunn a little angrily

"There's no time to grieve…….I need to make arrangements" snapped Angel

Spike frowned "Do what you have to do mate, just as long as Bella doesn't feel uncomfortable"

"It's fine Spike, whatever Angel needs I'm here to help" I said reassuringly

Spike nodded I hugged all the guys goodbye and headed out the door with Angels arm linked through mine. I kept my eyes low and my expression as blank as possible despite the fact I had Angel in my head commentating our walk to the exit of Wolfram and Hart.

About to make it down to the lobby, For crying out loud why do elevators take so long…..keep your expression calm and a bit sad I guess I dunno um well were almost out anyway……..Can you hear me Bella?

I repressed the urge to roll my eyes and replied as calmly as possible, Yes Angel I can hear you.

Angel: This is kinda weird right

Bella: We are communicating telepathically of course it's freaking weird Angel! I'd like to know whose sick idea of a joke this is too

Angel: Yeah the PTB certainly have an unusual sense of humour not that this is humorous at all

Bella: Let's see they take a Slayer who is also a witch making her a huge demon upper level target, stick her in the most evil law firm in the universe at 13 to be looked after by 2 vampires, a goddess, an ex watcher and a lawyer from da hood and then they make her a fucking Seer too and make her telepathically linked with her goddamn charge!

Angel: Ok watch the language

Bella: Fuck my language Angel we are out of Wolfram and Hart they cant hear me

Angel: but I can and it's inappropriate for a young lady

"You know what's fucking inappropriate Angel your fucking attitude" I yelled accusingly forgetting to converse with my mind

"What attitude?" he asked before

"Your whole attitude, especially now you shouldn't be afraid to grieve Angel…….I know how much Cordelia meant to you" I replied softening a bit and remembering his loss

I flash of pain went through his eyes before they closed down again conveying no emotion "I don't have time to grieve, I have to organise a funeral and run a company" he said so coldly I felt ice run through my veins.

"Fine Mr big shot, I will help you…..for Cordelia, Charlie and Wes not for you" I said fuming and slamming the car door shut behind me.

Angel: That's it sweetheart yell your heart out it makes my turn look more legit

Bella: What your turn? What's going on Angel

Angel: Not yet...i'll explain soon

"Yell all you like it doesn't change the facts" he with a bit more emotion

"Oh I'm done yelling, in fact I'm done talking to you Angel all you will get is yes and no answers from now on." I spat as vehemently as possible

Angel: You are too good at this

Bella: Shut up I'm trying to stay mad at you

Angel: Geez pretend mad honey! Not real mad

I ignored him as we entered the funeral home and were ushered into a room filled with coffins.

"Vamp heaven huh Angel" I joked before I could stop myself

He glared at me and began looking in some of the coffins

Angel: Not funny Bella

Bella: Yeah I know it just came out

Angel: I know, we don't have much time so I need you to listen carefully

Bella: I'm listening

Angel: I have to do something that everyone may not agree with and I want you to let them turn against me

Bella: But Angel, maybe I can...

Angel: No it's too risky, I just need you to know everything I do is for the greater good...Do you trust me?

Bella: Of course I do

I walked over the Angel and clinged to his arm

"I think the mahogany is the nicest, with the silver diamond encrusted handles" I said softly placing my hand on the cold wood

"Lined with hot pink silk, Cordy was hot pink..." he said in a whisper

"I'm sure she would've loved it" I comforted my heart aching for him as the bravado slipped away and the pain was visible in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Church was decorated in white and hot pink, with a spillage of white lilies and differently shaded pink roses on top of Cordelia's mahogany coffin. People dressed in black filed into the room one by one dabbing their eyes and sitting side by side soberly, unsurprisingly the front family pew was not filled with grieving parents and family it was lined with the remains of the fang gang, Bella, Illyria and Spike. The rest of the room filled quickly with people Cordelia had helped through her work with Angel investigations, friends she had made through her acting and some of the few ex-cordette's who she still kept in contact with.

Before the service there was a viewing, Spike, Wesley and Gunn refused to go in but Angel wanted to see her one last time and curiosity led Bella to go in with him. She was stunning, even as cold and somber as she looked there was no denying Cordelia was a gorgeous woman despite being comatose for so many months before her death. Somehow her hair was still shiny and bouncy her skin was flawless and her face still full, she looked like she was sleeping and that's exactly what you would think if you could her breathing.

Bella kissed the woman on the head, thanked her for the visions and her new family before squeezing Angel's hand and leaving him alone.

"You have no idea how much this hurts Cordy" he said softly stroking her cheek which now felt even colder than his own.

"It's like every day is a struggle without you, and I'm in this perpetual blackness that I can't get out of"

"I should've told you while I had the chance but Cordelia Chase I love you and I swear I have never and will never love anyone the way I love you. You pulled me out of darkness and gave me something I am so grateful for friendship, complete trust and love that's something not even Buffy could give me...shame I got so tongue tied after you kissed me and wasn't able to tell you before you left" he chuckled sadly

Angel leant down and kissed her softly on the lips

"Goodbye Cordy"

The service was beautiful with Wesley giving a thoughtful eulogy that moved the room to tears, even he broke down a few times during it and was unable to continue. Finally as the coffin was lowered to be sent to the crematorium a slideshow of photos of Cordelia from when she was a child to photos of her and the Fang Gang flashed across the screen with the Scientist by cold play playing over it.

It was a fittingly beautiful and emotional funeral for an amazing woman who deserved nothing less.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Over the next month a change swept over Wolfram and Heart, the initial hesitation to working with those the Fang Gang were supposedly work against had all but disappeared and each member was working as though this is how it had always been.

Angel however was taking to his new more confidant role more easily then anyone ever anticipated, especially Bella even with the knowledge she had, the way Angel had begun to schmooze with the worst of the worst was almost sickening.

Spike and Illyria surprisingly were picking up the slack from her visions and even allowing Bella to get some fight practise in which made her happy despite her uneasiness over Angels current corporate honcho behaviour.

Currently though other things were occupying the young slayer's mind, like how to allow Fred to go free to the higher plane and stop Illyria's massive headaches. Luckily for Bella her best friend was a highly talented witch who knew exactly what to do a soul ascension incantation which would allow her soul to go wherever it was supposed to go without destroying it.

Excited about what she had found out from Katie at school, Annabella rushed into Angels office only to be faced with a smiling Angel coercing with Bitch Brucker senator. Suppressing a shudder Bella spoke uneasily

"Angel I've got some major news can I speak to you in private"

"Listen Kiddo can't you see I'm with some very important people at the moment" he said patronisingly

Bella glared " Aren't I important?"

The Senator and her lackeys began to laugh hysterically

"Well when you are a senator then you can interrupt all the adults you like but you aren't so run along and see Wesley and you can tell me all about it later" he said as if she was a five year old before he ruffled her hair and opened the door

"Asshole!" she growled storming out the door which slammed behind her she turned back to say something else but the door was closed and all she could here was

"Kids hey" and a chorus of robotic laughter.

Upset she headed down to Wesley's office where no doubt Illyria would be lurking.

"Hey Wes" I said flopping down on the comfortable couch in his office

"Where's Blue, I have some news about her headaches" I asked

"She's out protecting Gunn, but they should be home for dinner tonight...where we can safely talk about her headaches" he replied

"Yeah ok sorry, but have you noticed something fishy about Angel lately" I asked worriedly

He looked at me with complete understanding and nodded ever so slightly

"No, everything seems final but he won't be making it to dinner tonight because he has a meeting" he said with an undertone I took as we can talk about Angel tonight

"You have to understand Bella, we are all very busy" he added

I frowned "Yeah I know Wes, but I wish he didn't have to miss dinner again"

Pre-Hunt Dinner had become a mini-tradition for all of us, Spike who was holed up most of the day had discovered he was an amazing cook and would make an almost three course meal every night for the four of us who could eat food.

Occasionally he'd cook a couple of raw steaks for him and Angel but usually he'd just put nutmeg in a pitcher of warm blood and be done with it.

Wes, Charlie, Blue and I however would get everything from vegetable soups to roast chicken's and lasagne and for when we got back from hunting there'd always be fresh muffins or cake or pie.

Killing things really worked up an appetite!

I finished up all my homework on one of the office computers, did a bit of magic training and then headed down to the gym to vent some frustration on the punching bag (which I accidently kicked off the chain)

Finally dinner came, Wes took me to pick up Katie and gather the things we needed for the spell and then we headed back to the house. Katie decided the living room would be the best place to conduct to ceremony so we set up the pentagram and the ingredients and we began to chant.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I'd really like it.

Liberare l'anima dal vaso

Liberare l'anima dal vaso

Liberare l'anima dal vaso

Lasciare il suo resto nella pace

A cielo

A cielo

A cielo

Illyria lay in the centre of the pentagram and we sat around her, each one of us at north, south, east and west for what felt like an eternity we chanted as a white glow began to surround the circle which we formed.

Illyria eyes had closed and she lay in a comatose state with her entire body radiating a white heat that almost burnt our skin. Then suddenly the glow faded and a ghost like figure rose from Illyria's/Fred's body.

She looked exactly the way Illyria looked when I had first met her, long wavy hair with a wide eyed innocent expression that didn't hide an underlying genius. Tears fell silently down Wesley and Gunn's cheeks as they looked at the woman they had both loved. She smiled peacefully kissing Spike and Gunn on the cheek before embracing Katie and Bella which sent a shiver through their bodies. Finally she turned her attention to Wesley and leant down whispering softly in his ear..."we'll meet again soon my love" before kissing his lips and returning to the centre of the circle looking at the ceiling with an expression of joy and peace which none of them had ever seen before.

Then she was gone, the candles blew out and Illyria's eyes fluttered open

"My brain doesn't hurt anymore" she yawned

Katie who had began to cry smiled slightly "You're going to need to sleep for a while Blue"

Illyria just nodded stood up shakily and walked to her room where she would sleep for over a day.

The remainder of the fang gang sat silently for what seemed like an eternity in tribute of their fallen comrade. Finally Wesley stood up and said softly

"We should get this mess cleaned up"

Everyone nodded and helped him clear away the candles and ingredients in silence until Spike finally broke the silence.

"So whose up for killing something" he suggested in an utterly Spike manner, however instead of being admonished for his insensitivity the other two men who had been touched by Winifred Burkle were grateful someone had expressed exactly what they were thinking.

"Well I'm down haven't gotten my hands dirty in a while" said Gunn

"I think a little aggression expulsion is exactly what we need, good thinking Spike" added Wesley

"Men" Bella huffed rolling her eyes at the ultimate masculine expression of sadness which was taking place in front of her.

"Well you aren't expecting us to hug now are you poppet?" grinned Spike causing the fang gang to erupt in laughter.

Later that night

After patrolling we all reconvened back at the house for post-kill snackage, Angel again wouldn't be joining us because he'd apparently been drained by all his nightly meetings. The remainder of the fang gang san's one blue goddess who was still sleeping off the after-effects of the ceremony. Spike sipped his warmed blood, while the other three drank warm tea with fresh chocolate chip cookies that Spike had baked in the morning.

"Captain Forehead couldn't make it again?" asked Spike

"No Angel decided to go straight to bed after his last meeting?" replied Wesley looking slightly strained

"He seems to be doing that allot lately" observed Gunn

Bella frowned "I miss him"

Spike laughed " Well I don't I've quite enjoyed the lack of broodiness lately"

Bella punched him in the arm and he groaned from the pain pinching her side in retaliation

"Children please!" exclaimed Wesley

Bella grinned "Sorry Wes, I'm going to go check on blue and then hit the hay"

Wesley stopped her "Just go to bed Bella, I'll check on Illyria"

"Are you sure?" asked Bella uncertainly

Wesley nodded "Positive"

Bella hugged him tightly before doing the same for the other two men and heading towards her bedroom.

"Night, Wes, Charlie and Spikey" she yawned as she headed up the stairs and into her bedroom

Gunn looked at Wesley worriedly "You gonna be alright Wes"

Wesley nodded "I'll be fine Gunn, I am fine..." he replied softly before heading up the stairs to Illyria's bedroom.

He entered the room and say she was sleeping spread out across the bed the covers dropped down to her lower back. She was breathing softly and as she lay there despite how powerful she was, and what she had taken from him...she seemed so innocent. He couldn't blame her for what had happened to Fred, what had happened was due to the greed and insanity of a group of people who were willing to sacrifice a human life to re-incarnate a god who wasn't really a god.

He couldn't imagine how afraid and confused she was, with every day a struggle with foreign emotions and a world that wasn't hers.

He pulled the covers up over her shoulders, tucking her in gently before leaving her to her slumber the only place everything made sense for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

WOW cant believe people are still reading this! I found bits of other chapters so I thought I would update

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Joss Whedon's Buffyverse or any part at all of Angel the series. I only own my original characters within this fanfiction.

While the girls slept peacefully upstairs an important discussion was held under the veil of a cloaking spell that Wesley had found.

"Something needs to be done about Angel.." said Wesley breaking the silence

"Can't we just talk to him or something?" asked Gunn his head held in between his hands

"And if our suspicions are right? We can't go into this unprepared you pansies have no idea what Angelus is capable of I DO! We have to act and act now before its too late..." Spike replied

They all knew the time had come and what had to be done...explaining it to Bella would be partially more difficult.

The Next Morning...

I made my way yawning down the stairs instead of my usual Saturday pancakes there was nothing but weapons and potions lining the kitchen table.

Wes, Charlie and Spike were fluttering around mumbling to themselves and bickering over who got which weapon.

I rubbed my eyes confusedly not quite sure what I was seeing was real

"Ummm guys what's going on?" I asked curiously

Spike smiled nervously "Pet go have a shower and get dressed, wake up Blue and have her do the same..no questions yet ok?"

Knowing that I never have to doubt Spike I quickly rushed up the stairs and got Blue and I ready for whatever was about to go down.

Sitting in the car in silence I, still insanely confused about what was about to happen I finally snapped

"OKAY what the fuck is going on right now!"

"Bella language please...We have reason to believe Angel has become Angelus and are about to confront him." Wesley replied completely deadpan

In shock I had absolutely no reply, luckily Illyria did it for me

"Surely the Large one is of no threat to us?" she asked semi curiously

"Angel isn't Blue but trust me...Angelus is a whole lotta trouble!" exclaimed Spike

Illyria nodded and seemed happy with a response I most certainly was not with!

"You have all lost your ever loving minds! Angel...is STILL our ANGEL!" I growled

Gunn shushed me "Listen..If he is Tall Dark and Broody then he is but if he isn't we need to deal with it? Get it?"

I mumbled something explicit under my breath they all chose to ignore..deep down I knew their fears were justified.

We arrived at Wolfram and Hart and I took a deep breath because today could very well be the day I had to kill my handsome Angel.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Please review your constructive criticism would be much appreciated

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Joss Whedon's Buffyverse or any part at all of Angel the series. I only own my original characters within this fanfiction.

Fast Forward:

Basically everything here is the same as it would be within the series, with the exception of Bella tagging along with Spike. Connor has returned to kill Sajan but Angel sends him immediately away from the danger. Finally once the Circle has been defeated the four of them meet outside the Hyperion as all Hell breaks loose. Wesley dies and is reunited finally with Fred's spirit.

Things seemed to escalate quickly once Wolfram and Hart began to quite literally unleash hell upon the City of Angels.

The Fang Gang began to stride towards the oncoming army of demons and other creepy crawlies.

"Holy Hellllll" muttered Gunn under his breath and trying to swallow the fact that he very may well not make it through the night

"Wesley is dead" stated Illyria blankly, Bella quickly took the ex goddess's hand and squeezed it sympathetically while trying to comprehend exactly what was in front of her.

"I'm feeling grief for him.  
I can't seem to control it. I wish to do more violence." She added

Spike despite himself smothered a smirk "Well, wishes just happen to be horses today"

"Among other things." Replied Angel gazing up at what strongly resembled a fully grown dragon

"Sooo OK. You take the 30,000 on the left..." said Gunn struggling to stand

**Bella laughed "Your not going to last 10 minutes Gunn!"**

"Then let's make 'em memorable." He replied stubbornly

Before he could even raise his sword Bella had smacked him in the head and knocked him out cold.

"Blue take him hide him NOW, and come back here!" yelled Bella

"Well I guess that's one way of dealing with Gunn" smirked Angel

"I think we have more pressing issues right now Angel" replied Spike

Within seconds Illyria had returned to their side and the four warriors stood firmly in front of the crowd.

"And the plan is?" asked Spike

"We fight...I kind of want to slay the dragon" Angel replied

Bella rolled her eyes... "Hero complex much!"

Angel shrugged " Do you have a better plan kid?"

Bella smirked and suddenly a ball of white light began to illuminate her

"Actually I do" she said as she blasted away about 20 demons in a single ball of light

"BLOODY HELL!" was all Spike could manage, as some of the demons stood frazzled recovering from the blast while others headed back to the whole they came from

"We're going to stop the cause..We're going into the hole we are going to take out Wolfram and Hart for good!" she said raising her sword

"Fight our way through?" asked Spike

Bella Nodded and looked towards Angel who has a worried look on his face

He sighed deeply before lining up with the others "Ok, lets get to work"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N : Recently found the almost finished version of this that I never posted...through I would have a crack at completing it.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, Joss Whedon does.

Chapter 12

Spike, Illyria, Angel and Bella charged toward the opening streaming demons out of it left, right and center. A red light beamed from the chasm and the friends looked worriedly downward.

"How far do you think the drop is going to be?" asked Spike

"Yeah I don't think this is the best idea kid..." added Angel worriedly

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes "Stop being such PUSSY's" she muttered before grabbing Illyria's hand and jumping straight over the edge.

Spike and Angel looked at each-other shocked she would jump without them.

"Shit..let's do this" Spike sighed as he stepped over the edge with Angel right beside him.

Within seconds the two vampires found themselves transported into the white room at the top of Wolfram and Hart.

"BELLA?" yelled Spike concerned about the young girl's welfare.

Bella and Illyria emerged holding hands through a misty white smoke "Thank god you're here!" exclaimed Bella

Angel stood back wondering how the massive hole radiating evil beings only took them to the dreaded Wolfram and Hart…white room and waited for the creepy little girl to show her face.

"Not this time Angelus, we will speak for ourselves…no conduit is necessary" boomed three loud voices through the white mist.

"What the…fu.." started Bella before being silenced by Spike

"Show yourself cowards, we came here for a fight not to chit chat!" said Spike as confidently as he could

A mocking and terrifying laugh shook the misty white room as three giant beings came through the shadows.

A giant wolf around half the size of the dragon emerged it's yellowed teeth dripping with saliva.

A deformed ram/man around the same size also emerged red eyed and blazing.

Finally a handsome man around 6'2 blonde with piercing silver eyes and tiny black horns the only thing giving away his supernatural qualities. The man grinned and chuckled "Well I do have to say, I'm impressed you all made it this far."

:"Let me guess you are the Hart? A bit literal on the other two but whatever." Said Angel

The man laughed "Oh yes the banter you are all famous for, how about we skip to the part where you all die…however I will give you all 60 seconds to form a plan or whatever" he sighed uninterested and over confident.

In order to keep the element of surprise Bella used her telepathy to communicate with Angel.

*Ram for Spike, Wolf for Blue and Man for you?* said Bella

*Perfect keeps you safe* replied Angel

*I'll use my powers to conjure the weapons you need and then I'll try and put up a shield to protect you all* Bella said

"ENOUGH" boomed the man "We will fight"

Bella stood back and focused her energy on putting the right weapon in the hands of the hero's as they began the attack on the monsters in front of them. She concentrated hard and the protective shield she needed to surround her family, Bella's head pounded as a pale pink mist started surrounding her.

"Are you ok pet?" yelled Spike dodging the arm of the Ram as it swung at him.

Bella nodded and smiled unable to speak as her head felt like it was going to burst then collapsed to the ground a burst of light coming straight out of her forehead.

"BELLA!" screamed Spike as he slit the throat of the Ram watching her fall to the floor running to scoop her up in his arms.

Illyria saw her friend in trouble and immediately began to glow blue and spark like an electric power socket. She screamed and blood curdling sound and reached into the chest of the Wolf ripping out its heart and squeezing it until it exploded into dust.

"NOOOO" screamed the Hart man as he saw his two pets fall around him

Spike held Bella in his arms tears streaming down his face "Wake up pet, come on please"

Bella's eyes flicked open and she coughed "the crystal, his neck destroy it"

Illyria dashed to Bella's side covered in blood "Blue take her I need to help Angel" said Spike before kissing Bella on the head and rushing to Angel who was in hand to hand combat with the crazed man.

"You think you can beat me vampires, I AM infinite!" he laughed

Spike stared at Angel "We need the crystal" he whispered as Angel nodded in agreement.

The two men lunged for the throat of Hart and yanked the crystal from his neck crushing It instantly causing the room to go black.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bella opened her eyes and looked around her she was back in LA which looked like a war zone.

The gaping hole streaming out demons from below had closed but the sky was black with smoke fires burnt, ambulance and police alarms rang in the distance.

"SPIKE? ANGEL? BLUE?" she called looking frantically for her friends.

Looking around she couldn't see any of them, where was everyone! She thought beginning to panic and walk around the chasm hoping to run into them.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder "Bella are you ok?" asked Connor

Bella swung around and gave him a rib breaking hug finally letting herself cry.

"Thank god you're here I cant find any of them!" she sobbed

Connor stroked her hair and hugged her "Shhh it's ok I already found Blue and Gunn, we just have to find my Dad and Spike"

Bella wiped her tears on her shirt sleeve and smiled "Ok you're right take me to Gunn and Blue, we will find them"

They found their two friends In the stairwell they had left Gunn in before they went to fight Wolfram and Hart. The bleeding had stopped and started to congeal on Gunn's wounds but he still looked awful.

"Blue?" said Bella softly watching her friend stare blankly down at Gunn.

"Little one…your alive" replied Illyria flatly before returning the hug Bella was strangling her with.

"This makes me happy" she added

Connor cleared his throat interrupting the moment "Sorry girls, I really think we should get Gunn to the hospital I have my car out front."

They carried Gunn to the car and placed him in Illyria's lap in the back seat as carefully as they could.

When they got him to the hospital he was rushed into a Ward by a nurse who only took his name before speeding off.

"We have to help others get to the hospital" Said Bella flatly

Connor nodded "We can use my car the ambulances are already overworked"

"Perhaps we will find the two vampires while we help the humans." Added Illyria flatly

Bella and Connor looked at each other sadly, neither knowing whether they would see Angel or Spike ever again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

*Spike's point of view*

I woke up with a start on a white couch in what was the starkest looking room I'd ever seen. A heavy weight bared down on me and I realized it was a giant sleeping ponce.

I smacked him and yelled "GET OFF ME"

Angel woke up with a start and looked around dazedly "Where the hell are we"

I looked at him and rolled my eyes "you think I have any bloody idea…. mate!"

He shook his head and walked around the room that looked like a doctor's surgery and tried opening the white gleaming door. "It won't budge this is starting to get weird" he grimaced

I sighed, was I stuck in purgatory with one of the five people I disliked most in the world…

Suddenly the door began to open and a man dressed in white appeared.

"Liam and William…you may come through we are ready for you" He smiled

"And who the hell are you?" I asked skeptically….no way was I getting probed behind no aliens behind that god forsaken door.

The man laughed "We are the powers that be champions…and you will both be rewarded if you follow me through that door."

Angel shrugged "What do we have to loose Spike?"

I sighed realizing I had absolutely zero options anyway and followed the broody one and the smiling man through the door.

He sat down at a desk in again what looked like a doctor's office and asked us to sit in front of him.

"Sooooooo what exactly is happening here?" asked Angel.

"The two of you are about to be rewarded for your bravery and averting the apocalypse, however only one of you will Shansu back into a human or sorts." He replied cryptical

I rolled my eyes "Congratulations forehead boy looks like you get to lose your fangs." I felt like I was about to vomit, but was still curious to what my reward would be.

The man shook his head "No William, you will become human"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Angel furiously

I gulped…human? Me? How was that even possible! I was William the Bloody….Spike

"Now Liam, we understand your sacrifices have been great but we have a reward for you that we believe you will be much happier with." He said in a soothing tone

My head kept reeling, I was going to be human….a real boy

"And what exactly will that be.." he grumbled beside me.

The man shushed him and turned his attention back to me "William, you sought out a soul when soulless…no Vampire has ever achieved this and now you have averted two end of days. No man or vampire has ever achieved this, however we know you will be a target and will leave you with some of your abilities to protect you and the girl."

I actually thought my eyes were going to fall out of my head "Errr cheers?"

The man laughed heartily at my shock…"I need you to go through that door William while I speak to Liam"

I patted Angel on the shoulder and made a run for it…

*Angels POV*

I watched as Spike dashed for the doorway and shook my head…William the goddamn bloody was going to Shanshu.

"So what exactly is the deal here?" I asked dejectedly deep down knowing I didn't deserve to be human…

"We still need you, another Evil will cross your path and you will need to defeat it to gain the ultimate reward. However we do believe the only way you will achieve this is to have your soul permanently anchored and be able to day walk."

I raised my eyebrows and smiled "Well I guess I am always up for a challenge being a champion and all"

"You will also need some help.." he smiled his eyes glinting mischievously

Suddenly I heard the door Spike had just entered crack open with a stream of light beaming through

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, handsome" said an all too familiar voice

I jumped out of the chair and stood frozen "Cordelia…" I whispered


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N : Hope people are enjoying the updates. Please leave your reviews! xox also I only own Bella and none of the other characters.

*Bella's POV*

The three of us had been digging people out of the rubble for hours and I was absolutely drained physically and mentally.

With no sign of Angel or Spike I was starting to lose hope, the sun was about to rise and I hoped that they were well covered.

"Hey I think we should head back to the hospital" Said Connor

I nodded and beckoned for Illyria to follow, the drive to the hospital was silent. I knew what they were thinking…Spike and Angel were gone for good this time. I felt my eyes begin to glaze over with tears but held them in, no time to cry until I knew Gunn and the others were safe.

I closed my eyes and waited til I felt the car come to a halt before I opened them again.

We walked into Gunn's room…he looked so helpless tubes and bandages all over him.

The nurse said a bunch of mumbo jumbo but all I heard was that he was stabilized and would recover.

"Connor, you should head off get some sleep" I said he looked exhausted.

He frowned "I don't want to leave you"

Illyria squeezed my hand "It's okay boy I will stay with the little one"

I smiled feeling comforted by usually scary goddesses worry for me. Connor nodded satisfied I would be looked after kissed me on the head and left the room.

"I'll be back as soon as I can ok" he said

I nodded and sleepily curled up in the large hospital chair beside Gunn's bed feeling sleep finally take over me.

Suddenly I felt myself being gently shaken and awoke with a start "Charlie! Are you awake" I exclaimed before opening my eyes properly

"It's me poppet" smiled Spike

I stared at the man who had become like a father to me shocked and finally let all the intense emotions wash over me I'd been pushing down for the last 24 hours.

"Sppike…your alive!" I sobbed as he scooped me up and hugged me comforting me "Shhhh pet, I'm ok…everything is going to be fine"

I curled up against his warm chest and felt his heart pounding…..wait his heart is pounding.

"OH MY FUCKING GODDESS" I screamed pushing away from him

Spike grinned and I slapped him "YOUR ALIVE! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE" I exclaimed shocked

"Number one..owww and number two I shanshued" he replied proudly

I jumped at him and hugged again not quite believing something good came out of this horror before it hit me…Angel must be…he must be dead.

I began to sob "My Angel…he's gone… not another one why"

"He's alive pet he is just outside" sighed Spike

I detangled myself from Spike and rushed out the room "ANGEL!" I exclaimed throwing myself at the grinning man

"Hey gorgeous!" he smiled kissing the top of my head.

I frowned "I'm so sorry you didn't get to Shanshu"

He laughed "It's fine honey I definitely got a better prize"

"Damn Straight!" said a woman's voice behind me

I swung around to see none other then the dead Cordelia!

"Holy Shit…Wow some freaky things have gone on here" I exclaimed

Cordelia laughed and smiled

Spike came out of the room and grinned "I see you two have met now hey Cheerleader"

Cordy smiled "We sure have, I really want to see Gunn though"

"Yeah he doesn't look so great" I frowned turning to re-enter the room and sit by Charlie's side.

Spike blocked the doorway "No pet you have done enough..time to go home shower and sleep"

I pouted "But I want to be here when he wakes up!"

" I promise we will come back soon, the Cheerleader and Broody will look after him I promise" said Spike trying to convince me

"Hun, time to go home for a bit I promise we wont leave his side" said Angel giving me another hug

I wriggled out of his arms "You know you guys can't tell me what to do forever!"

Spike rolled his eyes "Well we can for now!"

I started to argue when Blue came and grabbed my hand "Come home little one, I too need to clean and sleep"

That's when it hit me…Wesley was gone and Illyria still hadn't stopped to process it I squeezed her hand and nodded "OK let's go home" I said to Spike.

We got home and all of us jumped into our respective showers to wash the bloody and grime from the day's events off our tired and bruised bodies.

I was almost the color of Illyria the amount of bruises and cuts I'd accumulated…thank the goddess for quick slayer healing! I put in my favorite cupcake flannel pajamas and slipped under the blankets.

Spike knocked on the door and I beckoned him in.

He sat down on the edge of my bed "You okay pet"

I sighed too exhausted to cry anymore "I'm scared…."

His eyes flashed with pain "Why poppet? I'm here I'll always protect you!"

I shook my head "Your human now..I know you probably want to go and live a normal life…you deserve it"

He hugged me tightly "You are my family Bella, I swear to you I will NEVER abandon you"

I felt the remaining tears trickle down my face, Wesley was gone, Charlie may die…but Spike was alive and would never leave me. The relief I felt burnt in my chest.

"I love you poppet" he said kissing the top of my head and tucking me under the covers before heading to the door.

I yawned "Love you too" finally drifting into a deep slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: Joss Whedon owns all of this, except Bella….keep reviewing and giving me your honest feedback much appreciated J

*2 years later*

"Bella, time to eat" yelled Spike from the dining room

Pre-hunt dinner had become a bit of a tradition since the Fang Gang started scheduling area's to patrol across LA around 18 months ago. Despite the demise of Wolfram and Hart in LA, demons and vampires still walked the streets terrorizing the innocents of the city of angels. The hellmouth was open long enough to let out all sorts of creepy crawlies that only now was starting to dwindle down.

Demons were a lot rarer and the vampire population had shrunk, but still constant vigilance was needed.

Connor, Cordelia, Angel, Blue, Charlie and Spike would always meet for dinner before they all went out to take out the baddies in their designated areas across the town. Spike had become one hell of a cook and always had something delicious on the table.

Bella bounded down the stairs wearing a black mini skirt and red silk shirt with some knee high boots.

She did the round of the table kissing hello and sat down at her usual seat next to Angel.

"Has he seen your outfit yet?" grinned Angel knowing exactly what was coming.

"Or what's left of it" smirked Connor

Bella rolled her eyes did an extra button on her shirt and sat down under the table hiding the bottom half of herself.

"Honey are you sure you don't want to wear something warmer it's cold out?" said Cordy

Bella laughed "It gets hot killing baddies Cordy I'm sure I'll be fine"

"Dinner is served!" exclaimed Spike bringing in a giant pot of casserole and plonking it on the table.

Gunn, Connor and Angel dove straight for the pot greedily as Cordy and Bella sat back and waited there turn.

"So it's Friday night sweet cheeks, what's on for you post patrol?" asked Gunn

"Just some dumb house party that will practically be over by the time I get there anyway" sighed Bella

"Still need a ride home?" asked Connor

Bella shook her head and dug into the hearty beef casserole Spike had slaved over the stove for.

"I wasn't told about no party missy" said Spike furrowing his brow

Bella grimaced "I told you remember? Last night after patrol"

Spike shook his head "Will this girl's parents be home?"

Bella blushed knowing she was busted…" ummm no they are in Cabo"

"Then Connor goes with you or you come straight home, no arguments ok pet" said Spike firmly

Cordy sighed "Spike you're going to have to trust her eventually"

"She's 15 Cordy, do you remember when you were 15!" exclaimed Spike

Cordy laughed "Yes, I was a bitchy hot cheerleader..she's a intelligent young woman."

Angel purred "Damn that uniform was hot"

Connor and Gunn gagged at the loved up couple, who still after two years could barely keep their hands off eachother.

"I also am sitting right here guys, and I'm 16 next week!" growled Bella unimpressed at the adults in her life talking about her and not too her again.

"I know poppet…I just am not comfortable you going to some strange party without supervision anything could happen!" frowned Spike

Bella sighed knowing she would lose this one and smiled at Connor "Can you please come with me Connor?"

Connor grunted "Ugggh ok but you owe me"

Bella blew him a kiss and jumped up from the table "I'm done with food, want to get my patrol done by 2 so I'm going now"

Spike's eyeballs nearly fell out of his head when he saw the length of her skirt and the height of her boots but Bella flashed out the door to her cemetery patrol before he could say a word.

"You saw her wearing that!" He said accusingly to his so called friends

Angel laughed 'Yeah we were all just waiting for that look on your pasty English face"

"Worth it!" cackled Gunn enjoying the dumbstruck look on Spike's face

Cordelia elbowed Angel in the side "Honey leave him no reason to be cruel and delight in our friends pain"

Spike gave Cordy a winning smile "Thanks cheerleader, and might I say you look bloody fetching tonight"

Angel's growled and Cordy laughed at her possessive husband. Cordy and Angel had eloped in Vegas as soon as Gunn had come home from the hospital after the fall.

Spike had stayed single along with Gunn and Connor enjoying the hero status demon fighters had and also getting used to sunlight and being human.

The first weeks were difficult without the support of the whole fang gang and Bella he didn't know how he would have survived.

As much as he still burned to see Buffy, he knew she was happy with the Immortal in Italy somewhere and would never want to create more chaos for her.

Besides he would never abandon Bella who had become the daughter he never got to have.

Still, in his most lonely moments Spike still wondered what if….


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N : I own none of the Buffy or Angelverse but I do own Bella, please review and constructive criticism is always welcome!

Bella heading towards the down-town LA cemetery that she had division over tonight still fuming about the way Spike continued to treat her like a child. Even when they first met she had been through enough to stamp the childhood right out of her!

Of course she loved that he cared but sometimes he could be a tad overbearing and taking a creepy college guy to a high school house party was not her idea of fun. Connor and Bella had forged a bit of a love hate relationship over the years. They had easily slipped into the bickering brother and sister territory but deep down would do anything for each other.

Bella kicked some rocks and wandered around the creepy old cemetery almost begging for a baby vamp or sire to come her way. She'd been patrolling for nearly an hour and absolutely NOTHING!

"Hereee vampy vampy" she whistled mockingly

Suddenly she heard a blood curdling scream over by the mausoleums and dashed towards it hoping that finally she would get some action.

A blonde woman was pinned down by a male vampire who was practically drooling over her neck.

Bella yanked him off her and slammed the vamp against the wall of one of the buildings as hard as she could.

He fell to the ground and as he got up she dusted him as quickly as possible and spun round to help the woman up.

*Bella's point of view"

I helped the tiny blonde woman off the ground dreading the next part of this…the conversation. This usually went down one of two ways, they either freaked out and ran away or asked a million questions. I silently prayed to the goddesses tonight I was getting the first option.

"Are you ok Ma'am" I asked as politely as I could wondering how freaked out she would be and helping her up onto her feet. She barely reached my shoulders….lucky thing I was here to save her!

She arched an eyebrow at me "Ma'am…well it's official I'm an old maid"

I grimaced damn she was going to be a chatty one…

"I didn't know we'd assigned Slayers to LA yet? I assumed I was the only one here" she said

"HA! I'm not a part of your little Slayer crew, and don't intend to be" I replied starting to panic slightly.

She frowned and stiffened "Excuse me? You mean to tell me you haven't been inducted yet"

"Listen…Ma'am I know you little Slayer's have your way of doing things but I'm not your ordinary slayer and I don't take orders." I replied smugly putting the woman in her place…pshh Slayer's coming into my town trying to induct me! NO FFING WAY

Her eyes narrowed angrily "Don't you know who I am!"

I rolled my eyes and mentally started preparing for a fight with this Slayer robot.

"Don't know and quite frankly don't care" I laughed as obnoxiously as I could

"So, how about you say thanks for saving my butt before and you finish your LA visit and forgot all about me?" I added trying to get this slayer off my case, last thing I needed was those nutcases after me.

She crossed her arms and frowned "Number one, I could've dusted that Vamp myself, number two I am too young to be a Ma'am and number three I am Buffy the lead slayer and you will listen to me!"

I nearly choked on the bottle of water I was drinking ….Holy shit

"Umm Buffy? As in the original slayer…..Holy shit"

"Yes the one and the same! Now are you going to explain to me how you learnt to patrol and fight like that without our support?" she asked as she regained her composure.

"Errr um…maybe it would be better if you saw them?" I stammered completely taken off guard.

Buffy was here…In LA….and I had been a completely rude bitch to her.

"Follow me please" I said in as nice of a tone as I could muster

The older slayer looked at me suspiciously and texted something on her phone and then said "Ok little miss attitude, let's go"

Well, this was not exactly how I saw my night panning out but was far more interesting. I texted Connor and told him just to meet me back at the house and led Buffy towards my home.

"So how long are you in LA?" I asked her

"That would be classified information, I need to know everything about you actually and how you and whoever has been teaching you how to slay has kept you undetected for so long" she sighed

I rolled my eyes internally wow this woman was boring and all business.

"You will see once we get to my house." I smirked knowing there was going to be a hell of a show at home tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: Review, Review Review always nice to know people are reading J

*Spike's P.O.V*

Where the bloody hell was that little minx! First she cancels her lift with Connor and then she doesn't get home till almost an hour later than usual.

Sometimes I wanted to strangle the girl was not enjoying this young adult stage at all.

I heard the door open and close and Bella's voice talking to someone I headed towards the front door but only she was standing there.

"You know I could've picked you up if you decided to not go to the party" I grumbled

Bella rolled her eyes "The walk was fine how many times do we need to go through this…slayer..witch…seer no bigger baddie then me in this town.'

Literally the little bint thought she was invincible, even Dawn wasn't as bad as this one.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked remembering she had been yapping on to someone.

Her eyes glinted and she smirked the way she does whenever she is up to something.

"That better not be a bloody prepubescent boy!"

I swung the door open to see what the little shit was hiding and instead was faced with something I definitely wasn't expecting.

"Buffy…." I said my heart getting the biggest shock since I'd Shanshue'd

Buffy stared at me like she had seen a ghost and suddenly before I could stop it I felt her tiny fist of fury clock me right in the face. Although the PTB had given me a lot of enhancements for a human a full force punch from the original slayer could still drop me to the ground.

"Who are you!" she yelled ready to pounce again.

Hearing all the commotion Bella came bounding down the stairs and put herself between me and the slayer.

"You are crazy! Don't you dare hit him" she snarled

"Poppet this is between Buffy and I, head back up to your room" I said softly hoping the girl for once in her life would listen.

"Buffy…I was delivered to Angel in the locket..was a ghost for a while then Fred helped me go all corporeal and now I'm me." I said as quickly as I could bracing for the next swing.

She just stared at me blankly..her eyes beginning to well with tears

"It's really you…" she whispered

I nodded not sure what to say when she wrapped her arms around me and I felt a warmth I had missed so much envelop me. It felt like I was home….


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: I own nothing from the Angel or Buffyverses…

Please Review guys! Nice to hear from everyone!

This is going to be a bit of Cordy/Angel fluff to fill in the gap between her coming back to life and the present day of the story.

Angel watched Cordelia as she slept the sunlight streamed through the windows giving her almost an angelic glow. This was kind of ironic considering she was about as close to an angel as anyone could possibly get.

Every day he almost had to pinch himself to realize that his life was real and that she was alive and back in his arms where she belonged. Together they were a team and she was his anchor away from the darkness that would always plague him. She was the only person who loved the good and bad in him and never judged him when he strayed from the path of good.

As soon as Gunn had gotten out of the hospital after the fight with Wolfram and Hart they had immediately eloped to Vegas. It was a small ceremony with just there little twisted family, Connor was best man and Bella was Cordy's maid of honor.

She was his best friend, his seer, his partner in crime, his wife and his soul-mate and she still made his heart swell every time he looked at her.

"Are you staring again?" Cordelia yawned not opening her eyes

Angel chuckled "How can I not when the view is this good"

She opened her eyes and gave him one of her thousand watt beauty queen smiles

"Good morning handsome."

"Good morning beautiful."

Cordelia leant over and gave him a soft kiss and repeated the words she said every morning since she came back from the dead "I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me for eternity"

Every morning those words made Angel sigh softly with relief and the fear that he felt every night when she went to sleep lifted from his shoulders.

Cordelia sat up in bed and stretched her arms over her head revealing a tantalizing piece of skin between her camisole and spotted pajama shorts.

She bounced out of bed and headed towards the shower, Angel watching her like a tiger eyeing up its prey.

"We should really hurry, brunch is in an hour….Bella said it's going to be a fun one whatever that means" Cordelia said cheekily standing in the doorway of the ensuite knowing Angel's eyes were burning into her back.

She slowly pulled the camisole over her head and dropped it to the floor, Cordelia looked at Angel over her shoulder and with a wink smirked "Are you going to join me?"

Angel didn't need to be told twice, he sprinted out of bed and followed his wife into the steaming hot shower.

Do you guys want the smutty bits?

Happy to put them in if you need them! :P


End file.
